Eyes hold the sea
by Ann aspiring writer
Summary: Eyes are the windows of the soul. Theirs hold the sea - the serene pools of green that bring hope and love, yet, at the same time, the stormy seas of hurt, anger and madness. The story of Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair. A story of love and life, and how it brought two broken victors together
1. Tiny

Isn`t it odd how I always find comfort in little things? Things that others might not even notice, being too caught up in their everyday lives. Things like this radiating sunrise, or the way the infinitely graceful waves reflect the beautifully painted rays. I feel the sand underneath my fingers and trace delicate patterns – a small circle, then a heart, for it is the essence of me. It`s the part of me that _feels_. Happiness, security, fear, shyness, everything comes from this tiny form. How easily could it be crushed! In the blink of an eye, I would no longer be. Would someone even care?

What a foolish question. Of course, the guilt and suffering would be felt mostly by my mother, for I can tell she loves me so, though she may not understand my inclination towards silence and solitude. My little brother, Thomas, would miss our mutual teasing, our long walks on the beach and my magical stories. But he is young and full of life, without the least inclination to dwell on such weird matters. Perhaps even my father would be genuinely sorry, in addition to being surprised that something should fall out of his grasp, but maybe he would stay at my mother`s side more than he did in the past.

"What does that cloud have so fascinating that I don`t?" I snap out of my thoughts immediately and find Aiden sitting next to me, a bemused smile on his tan face.

"Wait, let me guess! Could it be another of those `existential` problems of yours? Or maybe, _maybe_ there`s a matter of the heart? And who is the handsome knight in the shiny armor who managed to steal you from me?"

"Yeah, you caught me. There`s this guy in my class… Percival. I can`t take my eyes off him. But sshhh, don`t tell anyone." The echoes of our laughs sail the calm sea in front of us for a long time. The idea is ridiculously funny. Percival is the mayor`s son, the richest boy in town. He and his friends always seem to make fun of me, usually because of my quietness or the high grades I get. When I was little I used to get upset over it and cry for days, but now it doesn`t affect my mood. I got used to being regarded as awkward.

Looking at the full half of the glass, Aiden here doesn`t think I`m weird. And this is encouraging, since he`s one of the popular guys who doesn`t have to take notice of introvert girls to get dates. I look at him from the corner of my eye and, seeing him do the same, I chuckle lightly. This has become some sort of ubiquitous ritual, since we spend so much time together. He`s my childhood friend and we could be brother and sister, if it weren`t for his pale blue eyes and blond hair, so unlike mine.

This morning couldn`t be more perfect. And, just like that, I feel a paralyzing fear creeping through every nerve of my body, as suddenly the reason I spent the night pacing in my room back and forth, shaking and over-analyzing hits me like tons of bricks.

The Reaping.

The agonizing moment spent waiting for a name to hung menacingly in the air, crushing a life, with its dreams, hopes, joys, turning every second of uncertainty into a desperate prayer that it isn`t me. And up until now, it hasn`t been. But who knows if the odds are in my favor in my seventeenth year?

"It won`t be you, Annie."

"How can you sound so sure of it, Aiden?"

"It`d be just too unfair, too wrong. You`re too sweet and fragile. They can`t pick you. Why would they? They only want a bloodbath."

"I wish you were right. Thanks."

"Don`t worry, if they make the mistake of their lives and choose you, I`m going to volunteer for you."

"Aiden, you cannot volunteer for me. I`m a girl".

"You are, aren`t you. Sorry, sometimes I forget. You never wear make up or act coquettishly."

I jokingly punch him in the face, then get up and run. He soon catches up with me and walks me to my house. "See you there, Annie. Don`t try too hard to look pretty, you won`t need it."

"Okay, Aiden. Goodbye."

As I enter the kitchen, my mother`s making breakfast. Pancakes. It`s a special occasion, after all. Might as well eat my favorite plate. "Good morning sweetheart. How was your walk?"

"Aiden cheered me up. He almost made me forget." The sadness lurking in my mother`s eyes fights to surface and I know she`s on the verge of bursting into tears. I know she`s worried about me. But there`s nothing I can say or do to stop the fear and pain from tainting the atmosphere in the room. Not today.

After I eat, I try to kill time doing what I like most. Write. Words are eternal, at least some of them are. The ones that inspire people, the ones we turn to when we`re feeling down, the ones that mean what we can`t say aloud.

"I give my best, I hope, I dream,

I find it hard not to give in.

I cannot blame you, my friend,

For my sorrow,

For my loss,

For my toss

And turn at night,

I just hope I`ll be all right."

And I do hope I`ll find a way to make it through, no matter what happens today.

When it`s time to get ready, my mother walks in, bringing with her a beautiful and simple white robe. She tells me she bought it because it reminded her of me – quiet, shy, white as snow. I put it on and brush my long, dark and unruly hair. I like the way it frames my faces – it`s comforting to have a curtain to hide behind when you need it.

I want to stay here, like Alice in her Wonderland, but I know I can`t. My family waits for me and we step together into the street. The people that pass us by, heading towards the Town Square, have the same expression on their faces, the same look in their eyes. I know it. It`s resignation. They know they can`t prevent this injustice from happening, so they sit together in silence, waiting for this terrible day to be over.

I`m quickly separated from my family, wait in line for the identification procedure to happen and wish the pain would go away. I find a place in the group marked as 17 years old and wait for the ceremony to begin. Ah, there she is. Vivienne Silk, District 4`s escort, making her coherent and detached speech. You can tell just by looking at her all she wants is to be back in the Capitol and get this boring job done. Still, she has to smile. On her side, I recognize two people. One of them is Mags, the octogenarian mentor who won the Games a long time ago, sitting on the stage with a pained expression on her face she doesn`t want or can`t hide.

The other one is Finnick Odair. He is a sort of living legend, renowned everywhere across Panem for his beauty and his tempestuous life. Some call him Capitol Darling, or womanizer, or other nicknames linked to what he seems to do best – attract everyone`s attention, especially the women`s.

By the time I finish my train of thought, Vivienne is already digging into the girl`s bowl, extracting a tiny piece of paper. How can something so insignificant be actually a matter of life and death?

"As usual, Ladies First!"

"And this year`s lucky tribute is…. ". Silence. The whole world`s filled with silence. Everyone`s staring at me. My shattered mind forms only one coherent thought. _Must have been me, Annie Cresta._

"Come on up, Annie, don`t be shy. What a beautiful girl you are. And what a pretty dress!".

I cannot thank her. I cannot find my tongue. Or my mind. Nobody volunteers. My faith is sealed.

"Now for the boys …. Aiden Quency. How handsome District for is this year!"

As I look into Aiden`s eyes, I feel my legs go limp and I know I cannot help it. I`m going to black out.


	2. Façade

Darkness burns. Darkness consumes. Darkness envelops me in its shadowy arms. It wants to drawn me, like menacing waters hurting with their weight the poor, unexperienced swimmer trapped in their depths. Even so, this scary darkness is better than light right now. Because light means facing reality, the crowd with its apologetic look, already feeling sorry for me, a weak child who doesn`t stand a chance. Light signifies going back to look into Aiden`s blue eyes. They are so different from mine – of course I can read in them the shock, the fear, the anger, but there`s also a steel determination to stay strong, despite everything that might happen. I wish I were even a bit like him when it comes to this. But what did I do? I fainted on the stage, in front of the cameras, practically screaming out that I can`t handle this, inviting the other tributes to dismiss me even before training. Easy prey, sure target, unworthy of taking into consideration.

Suddenly I feel warmth. I can only guess when strong arms find their way around me and lift my feet of the ground. Terror rushes through me. It may be a Peacekeeper tired of waiting for my crisis to be over. He may be taking me to the train, to the Capitol, without having enough time to have said goodbye to my family. But now, the arms aren`t like that. They are comforting, offering me something to hold onto, something stable and supportive, even for a little while. I don`t want to open my eyes. Somehow, although I don`t know whose arms carry me so easily, I wish I could hide in this embrace forever. Maybe I can do this. I refuse to open my eyes. Let`s see what`s going to happen. This will be my little act of defiance – the Capitol can`t wake me up if I choose darkness.

"Annie! Annie! Come to your senses, please." It`s weird. I don`t know the voice. It`s a man`s voice, a soft, begging whisper. Why would he speak to me in such a tone? I`m sure he doesn`t care the leas bit if I don`t come to my senses.

"You`re so lost that you probably don`t hear me, but I`ll say this anyway. If you don`t open your eyes, stop chickening out and face this situation you will be shoved into that damn train and taken to the Capitol where those annoying doctors will find a way to wake you up before you`ll have time to even count to ten. And you know something? You will miss the only chance to talk to your family? You want this happen?"

Ironically, his angry voice makes more sense. Yes, maybe he is right, after all. Who am I kidding? I cannot defy the Capitol. I`ll try to half open my eyes and see if this is a trick. But as light comes into view, I find myself jerking up and staring directly into Finnick Odair`s famous sea-green eyes.

If they can be named only eyes. I`ve never seen such a shattered reflection of one`s soul before – a shattered mirror, or perhaps a puzzle with jagged pieces, thrown into chaos by an unruly child. They convey a great deal more than he probably wants to admit, that he wants the world to know, that he chooses to let open. A thunder of surprise, a flash of hurt, a piece of denial, maybe even an ounce of joy. Just like the waves of the sea, dancing in ways undefined. And then it`s over. Careful control takes over his features, an arched eyebrow lets me know what he thinks of his tribute collapsing into drama on the stage, his eyes betray nothing.

"So you finally decided to honor me with your presence! How thoughtful of you. You shouldn`t have hurried, though. Time`s on your side!". He smirks. Capitol Darling or not, I desperately want to slap his face for that.

But I cannot. Instead, I do something I rarely have the guts to: yell at him.

"You incompetent, inconsiderate and foolish piece of dirt! I don`t care if you`re my mentor or not, or if this means my certain death in the arena, but bear in mind that I despise you and everything you represent. I hate you almost as much as President Snow himself. Right now, you`ve just earned yourself the number two spot on my detest list. Enjoy it."

My words catch him by surprise almost as much as they horrify me. Did I just said that to my mentor? Well, he deserved it."After all I`ve been through you dare to make fun of me!"

I`m sure it`s just my fervent imagination, but his face grows darker and much older. "And after all I`ve been through you dare to reproach me."

I`m not sure I understand. If he`s referring to his winning the 65th Hunger Games by basically hunting all the other tributes down, one by one, he doesn`t seem to regret it while he`s in the Capitol or when they`re interviewing him.

But then again, I don`t seem sorry for insulting him either, although I already am. After all, what could he have said? Annie, my darling tribute, I`m relieved that you decided to open your pretty eyes and talk to me?

Well, of course not. Then? Maybe I should apologize. Yeah, with each second passed in this uncomfortable silence, it becomes a brilliant idea.

"I`m…I`m sorry. For whatever I did a few minutes ago. What`s happening to me isn`t fair and I can`t cope with it. Yet. Or at least I hope there`s a yet. "

"Yeah, I know. Seeing Finnick Odair, being carried by Finnick Odair and then waking up to find Finnick Odair looking at you it`s a rarity. I`m sure I can excuse your behavior, overcome with emotion as you were." Maybe it shouldn`t, but this makes me laugh. It`s just obnoxious, annoying and a little creepy, but at least it was meant to cheer me up a little. So the arms were his.

"And please, Finnick, stop meeting my eyes, or it`s quite possible I`ll faint again. It`s more than I could have possibly hoped for. And all in one single day."

"Yes, life`s full of surprises. Who knows what`s going to happen next between us, right?"

"So there`s an us? Please, tell me more about it."

"I`ll do, as soon as we`ll have time." His expression changes again and he`s watching me carefully. "Annie, look at that door. Your family`s waiting outside to say what they need to, now that you`re going away. Is this all right?"

I too need to see them, to let them know I cherish every second spent with them, every minute of the life I will lose in a few days. Always the hours. Before anything wrong happened. Before the suffering and the fear.

Finnick opens the door. My mother comes in, escorted by two Peacekeepers who announce us we have five minutes. As Finnick walks out, my mother shoots him a grateful look. I see tears welling up her crystal-clear eyes, thinking how much I`m going to miss her."Love, you`ll come home, I`m sure of it". No, there`s no way out of this. But her face is solemn, deadly serious. "I know it. However ominous this day is, however scared you may be, you can make it. You are smart. You spent your whole life observing others and appreciating nature."

When my mother says this, I feel myself starting to believe her. It may be foolish of me to think of myself as actually standing a chance, but at least I have to try. I simply cannot count me out, for my mother`s sake."

"I have only one shot, mom. And I`ll make the best of it. I promise."

When it`s time for her to go, she kisses my forehead and makes her way out of the room with so much dignity I`m sure even the Peacekeepers are impressed. I am so proud of her.

The next visitor is also the last, bringing in with him the sincere and innocent tears of a child. Thomas runs directly into my arms and begs me not to let go. His voice is trembling. He is trembling. I`m sorry for already causing him so much pain. We don`t speak, except for when he says "I love, Annie" and I respond with the strongest voice I can find.

I still hope that maybe the door will open again. And it does. But there`s a Peacekeeper telling me the time`s up and I have to be taken to the station. No final words to my father. I guess it`s always been like this between us. I can`t focus on anything during the ride to the station. I know Aiden, Vivienne, Finnick and an old victor named Mags are in the same car, all of them lost in thought. When it`s time to face the reports and the cameras, I feel the need to faint again, only this time I don`t.

There`s too much at stake. So I put my smiley face on, quickly pass a hand through my hair and fix my dress, then I get out of the car, waving and blowing kisses, thus getting across to the audience gathered here the following message – yes, I`m the weakling who fainted on the stage, but no more of that, at least when I`m in public. I`m going to appear confident, prepared and enjoying the attention I get. As I turn my head, I see Aiden doing the same and think that I want to hug him. So I do. The audience goes mad, and the reporters can`t seem to take enough pictures of us. I cast a look in Finnick`s direction and see him flirting with the crowd, as usual, seeming perfectly in control of the situation. But then again, so do I, and I know I`m faking it. They mustn`t know. I think I`m starting to figure out how the Capitol works.

When it`s time to get on the train, a reporter shouts my name and I look in his direction, only for a second. It`s enough for me, the most gracious person on Earth, to trip and almost fall on my back in front of them all. Almost, because a strong arm catches my waist and Finnick Odair flashes his glorious smile to the cameras. Great. Another thing I owe him for. When we`re finally safe inside, he smiles at me, this time a calmer and warmer smile.

"That was close, Annie."

_This is it. Another chapter. I hope you like it. _

_I`ve just realized I didn`t say anything about myself. My name`s Ann and this is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction. I love Finnick and Annie`s story. _

_Please let me know what you think!_


	3. Jump

Close to making a fool out of myself? Again. But _we`ve _been close, indeed. Usually, the least physical contact with boys, excluding Aiden of course, is as embarassing a situation for me as stripping down in front of Panem`s entire population. However, right now I don`t feel ashamed or uncomfortable, even though my facade almost failed miserably.

„Thanks. Imagine the headings in the newspapers: „Tribute girl becomes tragic heroine Anna Karenina". Finnick bursts out laughing. „Yeah, sure. Flatter yourself some more. I thought she was tall and curvy." I can`t help the surprised expression on my face. I`m quite taken aback by the simple fact that he`s read Tolstoy. "Oh, forgive me. For you I must still be the incompetent and inconsiderate foolish piece of dirt. At least I`m happy you found out I`m not as ignorant as I might seem."

"But how… you couldn`t have gone to school since you won your Games. You spend entire months at the Capitol and it`s pretty obvious your, err, activities cannot be considered cultural."

He flashes one of knowing grins and his eyes automatically turn from friendly to seductive. I swear it`s almost involuntarily for him to do this, become another person in the blink of an eye. How much practice does it take to be so good an actor?

"No, I`d actually call them… social? Hmm, yeah that could be it. "

I roll my eyes. "That was clearly a euphemism. "

Vivienne`s annoying high heels precede her. I can hear their regular and metallic sound resonating closer to us even before I can see her stupendous green wig. I desperately try to hide a giggle and cover my mouth with both hands. "Feel free to laugh along. She doesn`t think it`s ever about her. By the Capitol`s standards, she looks quite attractive."

I guess I should think before I speak every once in a while. "Do you find her attractive? "

"Are you kidding? You must be joking. Her wig could serve a good purpose only as a natural reservation for three or four families of birds. But they too would be scared by her voice and prefer to take the risk and go out in the frosty winter. Besides, her skin is greenish."

"I know, too much make up. Or maybe just finding out you`ve been reaped for the 70th Hunger Games. I`m sure I must have looked a lot like her on the stage." His laugh is warm and comforting again. "No, you didn`t. You were actually pretty and mysterious, obviously this is before you fainted."

"Why in the name of God are you two still standing here? I`ve just happily entered the Circle Room when it dawned on me why everything was so quiet! There were two persons missing." Yeah, that, or maybe two persons are a few days away for fighting until their death in some sort of sick game. No, the first one`s definitely the cause.

As Finnick and I follow her, I whisper "What`s wrong with these people?". I`m sure he didn`t hear me, but then a soft and bitter whisper seems to fill the air. "Everything."

When we enter the Circle Room, I understand why they call it so. Evidently, it is circular, and were it not for the circumstances, I would find it fascinating. In a corner of the room, there`s an aquarium with rare species of fish and water plants. The greenish, iridescent light spread by it seems to permeate the room, creating a somehow serene atmosphere. Next, I lay my eyes on something that instantly stops my breath. The wall facing me is, in fact, a huge, automatic projector, a slide show of beautiful scenery from District Four. Here`s the beach, photographed from various angles, at sunrise and sunset, with kids splashing in the water and men fishing. Here`s the town centre, with the beautiful Poseidon statue in the middle. Everything reminds of something back home – a thought I had, a joke that made me laugh, a game that I played.

"You know, I took some of them. This is my present for this year`s tributes. Things from home. Moments, places, people I cherish. And I`m sure you do to, Annie. "

"How do you know they mean so much to me?"

"Your look on the stage. You thoroughly scanned the crowd, as if making sure you`ll remember them all. Then, the way your eyes embraced the waters in the distance. Saying goodbye to everything. That moment I knew my present would be appreciated".

I shoot him a puzzled look. He`s smiling. "Well, I see. You grossly underestimate me. I feel insulted. And what`s this stabbing pain in my chest? You hurt me, Annie." He theatrically places a hand on his heart and sobs a little. I burst into laugh and everybody else stares at me in awe. What? They thought I can`t giggle? Then they must be surprised. Honestly, I am too.

"Great to see you back on your track, Annie" Vivienne`s high-pitched voice announces eagerly. "Now, dinner isn`t until six, so you have two hours at your disposal. Do you want me to see you to your rooms?" Aiden and I nod helplessly. This train is huge. How am I supposed to find it alone? "Seems like I can`t have a minute all to myself – Reaping Day is always so exciting and tiring, but fine. If you insist…"

"Come on, Vivienne. We understand how hard this day must have been for you. Allow yourself a couple of minutes to catch your breath. You deserve it." Finnick`s tone is evidently mocking, but Vivienne doesn`t notice the irony in it. "You bet I do. But you see, someone has to take the responsibility." And with that, she turn on her impossibly high heels and walks to a large door facing the one we opened while walking in the Circle Room.

"How can anyone be so shallow? She can`t be serious!" Aiden says, clearly amazed by Vivienne`s egocentrism and lack of consideration for our position.

"Unfortunately, she is. Hey, here`s the bright side – she provides some serious comic relief. I mean, just look at her." "I did" Aiden replies, I couldn`t stop staring at her wig the whole time. "It`s more over the top each year. When I was a tribute, she was almost normal."

"Imagine her in, I don`t know, 20 years?" I say, conjuring up the image of a talking tree in high heels and bloody-red lips."

Aiden scoffs and Finnick laughs, clearly amused. "You`re right, that would be a sight. Now let`s go." He leads us down the corridor, glancing occasionally to look at the wall, searching for something. Somewhere on the left, there`s a huge door with a metal inscription on it: Aiden. Now I see why Vivienne thought we would be able to find the rooms. "This is it. Aiden? I forgot to introduce myself properly. I`m Finnick Odair, as I`m positive you already know." Aiden shakes his extended hand, then hesitates waiting for something. "Aren`t you going to do the same with Annie?"

"Oh, we already went through this, a little earlier. " Aiden gives me a questioning look and I nod, smiling foolishly. Then he enters the room and whistles. "Annie, you have to see this." I`ve already caught a glimpse of an incredibly spacious room filled with lavish decorations. In the middle there`s a matrimonial bed perfect for jumping on it the whole day. This is what I`m going to do as soon as I see me, for sure. "Wow, if this isn`t the room of a prince" I exclaim. "Yeah, too bad the princess can`t stay here too." I burst out laughing because it`s the most relaxed conversation we`ve had since the reaping. Finnick clears his throat and motions me to follow him so he can show me my room. I wave at Aiden and give him a quick smile and then I`m following Finnick again. He stops in front of a door and opens an equally huge room, with comforting bluish walls and beautiful pictures of the sea. Before I even realize what I`m doing I`m running towards the bed and start jumping on, trying to touch the ceiling until I trip and collapse onto the deliciously soft mattress. To my utmost shock and surprise, Finnick`s still in the doorway, a warm smile spread on his handsome face.

"Sorry, I didn`t know you were here."

"Now, that`s the _you_ I want to see more of!" he says, clearly cheered up by my spontaneous reaction.

"I feel myself starting to blush furiously and I hope he doesn`t get the wrong impression". But he doesn`t. He just laughs along with me.

"Get some rest. Don`t exhaust yourself jumping on the bed till it`s time for dinner, all right?"


	4. Sugar tears

Something strange is going on in here. The whole room is expanding incommensurably, the walls seem to prolong infinitely towards a sky I can`t make out clearly. Suddenly I feel terribly, utterly alone. I remember, with a sharp sense of guilt and fear, why I`m standing in what used to be a comfortable, royal room until a few instants ago. Annie Cresta is the tribute representing District Four in these sickening games. That`s why she`s being spoiled here, given such beautiful accommodation and treated with so much care by everyone, especially Finnick Odair. Of course, he was her mentor. It was his duty to cheer her up and keep her sane enough to compete in the Arena.

Nothing more. It`s not like he would have noticed her had they not been thrown together by this excruciatingly long and painful day. Surprisingly, this hurt some more. The fact that he was somehow _obliged_ not to be indifferent towards her filled her heart with that weird feeling of distress she would get from time to time, when a particularly uncomfortable situation would prove to her that it was all in vain: people don`t like her, furthermore, people don`t need to like her. Because they already have somebody else to like, an indispensable one without whose presence in their lives they can`t carry on. "Surely, I never instilled in anyone a feeling like that" I whisper out loud "and never will. Even if the Games wouldn`t have limited my time."

That`s when I begin to cry. Uncontrollably. Until I lose track of myself, until I can`t tell whether my cheeks burn from salty tears or from shame, until I know I`m never going to stop. I`m pouring my heart out. I know how egotistic this is, but I don`t cry for my family. I know how stupid this is, but I don`t cry because of the Games. I know it`s futile, but I cry because I feel lonely, and I`ve always felt. I think of my life before this day – no one, not even Aiden, not even mother, couldn`t really understand me. My need to be a part of something, to be loved, to be appreciated for qualities I don`t even think I possess.

It`s all too much. My hand instantly grabs a delicately painted vase with artificial, colored flowers and, before I can come to my senses, I throw it full force at the wall in front of me. Tiniest pieces, just like fragments of a life shattered under so much pain, fall to the ground. I stare dumbly at the water smeared on the wall, slowly tainting the immaculate surface. Water isn`t supposed to be like that. It should clean, purify. Yet, it seems like I find a way to use even this wrong.

A lighting chasing away the dense fog. That`s the only thing on my mind. Then Finnick is rushing towards me. I can`t recall when exactly he opened the door, but he can`t have teleported himself here, right? He searches my face, probably trying to read what he should do next, his movements careful, considerate.

"I`m… I`m sorry. I don`t know what`s gotten into me." A smile. A sincere one, I can tell.

"Guess what? The first time I found myself in a room like this, for _this exact purpose_, I instantly grabbed a pillow and tore it apart with my bare hands, patting with rage."

"Wow. How savage." He feigns a disappointed expression. "And who exactly do you think you are to judge me, little Miss Original Unruly Behavior? You could have come up with something better than throw a vase. I assure, it`s been done before!" I`m smiling now, too. "Please excuse me for my unfortunate lack of creativity. Next time I have an emotional breakdown I`ll make a list with things to be destroyed first." By now, the tears have stopped completely.

"Can I touch you, Annie?" It`s ridiculous, but I feel thankful and dignified because he asked my permission to do something so incredibly simple. Finnick Odair doesn`t seem like the type of person who`d even give a damn about me.

"Yes."

He comes closer, brushing my cheek with his thumb where the river of tears that streamed freely down my face is starting to dry out on its own, then puts his arms around me and envelops me in a comforting and delicate embrace.

"I like your voice, Annie. It`s natural, small, afraid, but impossible to tune out."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, indebted once again by his unusual, yet welcome display of kindness. "Didn`t you pay attention to what I said? You`re the siren. I`m the foolish, helpless sailor. Don`t tell me you`ve never heard the legend. After all, you`re from District Four." Even though it`s a joke and I do nothing but chuckle lightly, it strikes me that, for the first time in years, someone answered to my almost inaudible, whispered call.

We stand there, two columns that should have remained parallels. Instead, they chose to intertwine, to hug, because one of them needed it, right now, more than the other. But how I longed to be able to do the same for Finnick one day, if he`ll ever need it too.

"So, you don`t like the room anymore? You seemed happy, the bubbly sort of happy when I left."

"There`s no problem with the room, or at least there _was _no problem with the room" I say, pointing at the broken pieces on the floor, "but then it struck me out of nowhere. Why I really am here. What I will be forced to do in a few days. And I couldn`t take it."

"Listen, Annie. It would be futile and fake to tell you that everything`s going to be all right. Nothing will ever be the same again. Nobody comes out of the arena safe and sound. But it **is **true that I will be there for you whenever something like this occurs. I will put aside what I have to do, or at least I will do this as much as is humanly possible to make sure you keep it together. Alright?"

I bury myself into his chest without the slightest hesitation. Maybe I am pathetic for constantly needing a stranger so much, but it`s my little means of comfort. "I hope you won`t be to mad, but I have to say this. You remind me of my mother." He burst into laughter and rhetorically questions: "Finnick Odair, the motherly figure? Well, no one ever said that to me, for sure. I`m usually what any mother in her right mind would tell her daughter to avoid, if she wasn`t herself too in love with me." He smirks. "Yeah, sure. Flatter yourself some more." I roll my eyes.

"So, shouldn`t we go to diner. I don`t know what diet you think you`re following, though you definitely don`t need it, but I`m starving."

"We stayed like this for…two hours?" I mutter in total disbelief. "Yes. How time flies when you`re with me, right? Come on."

He leads me to the dining cart. Seems we`re late, because everyone is seated at the table, eating. Vivienne looks reproachfully at us. "What will this world become if people keep on ignoring punctuality?"

"Sure, Vivienne, first world problem. Poverty, starvation, killing can be left aside. But showing up 10 minutes late cannot be forgiven" Finnick snaps and everyone stares at him uncomfortably. "We had more important things to discuss that don`t concern any of you. So, no, I`m not going to apologize. Now, let`s go on with diner." The old woman, Mags, attempts to start a conversation, but even she can`t disperse the tense atmosphere. She seems very nice, smart and wise. I wonder if she resembles my grandmother, the one I never met. Mother told me she was very close to her and that she would have loved me dearly. Another missed chance.

At school, we were once asked to write an essay about what we thought one of the large Banquets given by the Capitol was like. The food I described in my essay was nothing compared to what had been laid before us, in this high-speed train meant to take us to the Capitol. I can barely take in all this waste. The whole concept is just awful – stuffing kids with luxurious food like waste doesn`t even matter then forcing them to fight to their deaths for the audience`s amusement.

"You know, a little food won`t harm you. You can eat as sporadically as you want, but please eat something." Finnick`s voice discloses the same disgust I felt. But why? On TV, he seem to be enjoying himself with everything the Capitol has to offer. I`ll ask him later, I`ve decided.

"Do you want to try a chocolate muffin, Annie?" I smile. "Yes. Thanks, Mags."

"You`re welcome, dear." During the rest of the meal, I eat ten or more muffins. "I could stuff myself on this for the rest of my life" I tell Finnick, who`s been watching amusedly while I was eating the last one. "I wouldn`t mind that, too. If you`d left something for me. But now, I just have to do with sugar cubes." He pops one in his mouth, a delighted expression on his face.

"You two, careful with the sweets intake. You`ll throw up."

Finnick comes closer and whispers in my ear. I feel the familiar blush start to spread on my face. I look at him and he winks. He teasingly puts a sugar cube in my now open mouth and I let it dissolve slowly, feeling a little foolish. Mags and Aiden start to laugh and even Vivienne smiles a little.

How weird I didn`t take much notice of Aiden up until now. He sits on the chair right in front of me. As our eyes meet, he raises his eyebrows questioningly. I shrug and my smile gets a bit wider, if that is even possible. Guess he didn`t expect that of innocent and introvert Annie, unable to lift her eyes from the plate if there were more than three people around. Yeah, I`m surprised too.

After dinner, we have to go to the Circle Room and watch the recaps of the Reaping day. I slump on a huge sofa, motioning Aiden to come sit next to me, Finnick comfortably taking the other spot near me. "You probably already know, but I have to tell you to brace yourselves. Districts One and Two are bound to be menacing, with a bloodthirsty look in their eyes and colossal heights. Don`t be too intimidated, they don`t win every year. There are other things that matter besides physical force." I have to admit. For a nineteen year old, he speaks most eloquently. I almost believe him.

Of course, he`s right. They _are _huge and look like they could easily kill someone if they had to. Look, there`s me, in the snow white dress I`m still wearing, my pale face constricted with fear. Aiden looks much more confident. Of course, I know it`s all a mask, but at least he has the self control to seem prepared for this. I, on the other hand, I`m fainting. I bury my face in my hands, thinking I`ve just earned the number one spot on everyone`s to kill list.

"It is in fact a good strategy, Annie. They don`t really know you. They are likely to believe you`re a perfect actress who tries to appear weak then prove herself an experienced competitor" Finnick comments.

"He is right, Annie. You seem too mysterious. They`ll figure out there`s more to you than that." I can`t believe my ears. Do they actually believe it wasn`t all a total mess?

"Thank you both."

Next moment I realize that Aiden tries to make me feel better. He doesn`t have to. We`ll be thrown into that Arena soon and, in there, anything can happen. But he`s still by my side. My best friend, always trying to cheer me up and make me smile.

I`m flooded with gratefulness. I hug him tightly, keeping him close to me, because he needs to know that, in spite of the Games, he`s still there, a part of my life I`m going to hold onto for as long as I got left. When we let go, his eyes are filled with tears.

"I`d… I`d better try to get some sleep. See you in the morning Annie. Goodnight, Mr. Odair." He stands up and leaves and I notice there isn`t anyone else in the room except Finnick.

He seems deep in thought, like he didn`t even hear Aiden bid him goodnight.

Suddenly he speaks.

"So…"

**Another update. I need to ask you – do you want Annie to make a good impression at the Parade? **

**And how about her and Finnick? You want me to develop their feelings slowly( which I prefer - I mean, just friends for the time being ) or rush a bit? **

**Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
